Stephanie Tate
Stephanie Tate (鷹野 千夏 Takano Chinatsu) is the first stalker who Alyssa Hale encounters in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Biography Stephanie is a seven-year-old girl in the first grade. She is the youngest daughter of Philip and Kathryn Tate, the sister of Michael and Ashley Tate, and the adopted cousin of Alyssa. Stephanie's strange behavior began when she was playing in the den one day and discovered the golden statue hidden in the closet. Her hostile behavior and abnormal appearance of a pale face and amber eyes is supposedly a result of the Maxwell Curse, though official information reveals that Stephanie was never possessed by anything-she was in fact infected with a toxin that had been hidden in the statue. In game Stephanie stalks Alyssa relentlessly, using a butcher knife as her weapon. She is first heard laughing when Alyssa discovers one of Ashley's body parts scattered around the house. The song that plays while she is stalking is called Shiver Lunatic. Stephanie can appear in various locations throughout the first chapter of the game, one of which is Kathryn's bedroom, where she is seen starting toward her mother with the knife. If the player has the amulet equipped at this point, Bates will not be able to take over Alyssa's body, resulting in a bad ending where Stephanie kills Alyssa by stabbing her. If Bates is able to come out, however, he will kick her down and exit the room while Stephanie laughs maniacally on the floor. Later in the game, Stephanie appears when Alyssa is trying to burn the statue in the dining room fireplace and walks slowly toward her, brandishing her knife. Not burning the statue before Stephanie reaches Alyssa will result in a bad ending, though if Alyssa does, Stephanie and her cousin will fall to the floor as Alyssa apologizes to her. It is revealed in the unlockable character guide that the burning of the statue created a chemical reaction in Stephanie that freed her from the toxin's control. Kathryn eventually discovers her unconscious daughter and niece on the floor and calls the hospital. There, Alex Corey tells Alyssa that Stephanie is seriously injured, but that her injury is not fatal. It is unknown what happened to Stephanie after the hospital was overrun with zombies, though it can be presumed that she survived. Trivia 300px|right|thumb|Stephanie's debut *Stephanie is the first female and youngest stalker to appear in the Clock Tower series, with Bobby Barrows being nine years old. *Stephanie's Japanese laugh can be heard at a point during the credits of Ending A; slowly slowing down and fading out. *When about to attempt to attack Alyssa with her knife, Stephanie stares and admires it; this is very similar to what Daniella does with her shard of glass. *Her laughter sounds similar as the Joker's laugh from Batman. *''Periodically throughout the first chapter of the game, the phone will ring and if answered, Stephanie will say, " Ha! I'm going to kill you!" " Ha! I'm going to kill you!" Shortly after this Stephanie will enter the room.'' Tate, Stephanie Tate, Stephanie Category:Stalkers Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters